rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayShad Modified Hacking Rules
Inspired by http://forums.dumpshock.com/index.php?showtopic=19657 These Hacking rules place an emphasis on the man/machine interface present with every datajack and commlink connection in SR4. = Dicepools = General rules for using dicepools. Basic * Use Skill: Logic + Skill (Usually takes a Complex Action) * Run Program: Logic + Skill (Usually takes a Complex Action or several Combat Turns) * Use Program/Skill (Technomancer): (Logic/Intuition/Charisma depending on tradition) + Resonance + Skill * Matrix Perception: Intuition + Datasearch Initiative * Matrix Initiative - Augmented Reality: Intuition + Reaction (in other words, Real-world initiative), 1 Initiative Pass * Matrix Initiative - Virtual Reality (Cold Sim): Intuition + Logic, 2 Initiative Passes * Matrix Initiative - Virtual Reality (Hot Sim): Intuition + Logic + Response, 3 Initiative Passes Combat * Attack: Logic + Cybercombat * Defense: Firewall * Full Defense: Firewall + Cybercombat = Skills = Basically the same skills from SR4, but with different uses and specializations. Cracking Skill Group Consists of Cybercombat, Electronic Warfare, and Hacking. Cybercombat Skill The basic combat skill of the Matrix. Resolved like a spellcasting or ranged combat test, with Firewall as the base Willpower or Reaction pool to defend. Can be used like a "Dodge" skill as well, to avoid attacks. Specializations: * Attack (by program) - running a Cybercombat program for attacking * Defense - Only used for Full Defense Electronic Warfare Skill The Electronic Warfare skill is used to disrupt and prevent the disruption of signals and communications in a variety of ways. This skill is used most often at the "Signal" range, to either close the distance to "Connect" range or prevent a system from being targeted by Signal ranged effects. Specializations: * Communications - running Communications programs * Encryption - * Jamming - * Sensor Operations - Hacking Skill Illegal commands, either in the form of Exploit programs or creating false identification or "stealthing". Specializations: * Exploit (by program) - running Exploit programs. * Sleazing - Creating a false ID or account on a node. * Matrix Stealth - Hiding on the Matrix. Pretend to be a piece of e-mail! Logic + Hacking is used as an Opposed Test versus Intuition + Data Search (Matrix Perception). While running this action, you cannot do anything else, but it can be useful when you are trying to wait out an alarm. * By device - This bonus applies only when Hacking a specific device (not using the device to hack, you munchkin!). Electronics Skill Group Consists of Computer, Data Search, Software, and Hardware. Computer Skill Basic computer operations are governed by this skill. Anything that can be legally performed by the node in question is run by using a Computer command. Specializations: * Command - running Command programs on the node * Data Manipulation - Editing, Uploading/Downloading, etc. * Operations - running basic node commands (i.e. software native to the node) Data Search The Matrix equivalent to the Perception skill. Also used to run "Detection" class programs. Specializations: * Analysis (by Program) - running Analyze programs (equivalent to Detection magic). * Matrix Perception - Rolled for Matrix perception tests (Intuition + Data Search). Note that Technomancers get a +2 to Matrix Perception tests (per canon). * Research (by Topic) - Rolled for "Google" searches (Logic + Data Search for Academic/Professional content, Intuition + Data Search for Street/Hobby content). Substitutes for a relevant knowledge skill. Software B+R for Software. Specializations: * AR Enhancement - The "art" of adding AR multimedia to plans and reference material to provide a bonus for Build/Repair operations. * Improvising - AKA Hacking-on-the-Fly. Used for creating an improvised one-shot program. * Patching - repairing damaged icons/programs Hardware B+R for Hardware. Specializations: * Hardwired Devices - Bigger than a breadbox * Security Devices - covers Maglocks, Laser Tripwires, Motion Sensors, Cameras, Keypads, etc. * Portable Devices - Smaller than a breadbox Tasking Skill Group These are Technomancer-only skills. Compiling Used for creation tasks like compiling sprites and threading. * Compiling Sprites (by Sprite)- Similar to summoning spirits. * Threading - Change from canon. Threading (the process of improving/creating complex forms) is a Compiling task. Decompiling * Unravel Commands - Like dispelling sustained spells * Remove Tasks - Like banishing spirits * Rend Icon - Improvised decompile attack. Treat as "Unarmed Combat", using Resonance + Decompiling versus the target's Firewall (+Cybercombat if the Target is on Full Defense). Base DV is equal to the Technomancer's Charisma divided by 2 (round up) + Resonance. Registering Specializations: * Register Sprite (by Sprite) - Also used to re-register Sprites = Programs = Most basic actions in the Matrix can be done without Programs. However, it often takes time or resources, or sometimes the task occurs at a scale that is greater than the hacker can manage on his own. This is where Programs come in. Programs facilitate actions that either take too long to do with regular Hacking or create a specific effect that isn't covered by standard hacking rules. Some key features of Programs: * Programs are DIVERSE - There are a limitless amount of programs, and each Hacker uses tools that are distinct from each other, in the same way that every Mage has different spells and every computer today has different operating systems and software suites. * Programs have a RATING - The rating of the program limits how many hits a user can get when making a skill roll with that program. * Programs are AUTONOMOUS - One key feature (and change) in these house rules is that Programs, once loaded by the node, can be run AUTONOMOUSLY by the node (usually by the Firewall or System programs). This is important in terms of IC programs, as the IC being run by the system is in effect the programs that are resident in the node. In other words, Black IC is simply a node that has a Black Hammer running. A Trace IC is simply a node that has a Track program running. There are no so-called "Agents" or "IC" in these house rules... the programs ARE Agents already. Each node can have as many programs as they want in storage, but can only run up to their System rating in programs at the same time. If you want to get more complicated, you can square the System rating to determine how many "rating points" of programs a particular System can run at any given time. The rating of the program cannot exceed the System rating of the Commlink being used. Programs that are new for this house rule set are labeled with the following tag: NEW Each program description will have the following information: * Range - Programs can be run at Matrix, Signal, or Connect range (analogous to Across the Frickin' Sixth World, Line of Sight, and Touch, respectively). * Duration - Most Programs take a Complex Action to execute. They are usually designed to be fast. Some Programs, however, are "Sustained", which means the Program only takes effect as long as the Hacker maintains it. Sustained Programs cause a -2 penalty to all other dice pools, similar to Sustaining Spells. * Test - This describes the success test used to perform the skill. This will describe whether or not it is an Opposed Test and how meaningful are the hits generated by the Program. * Agent - This will describe how to use the program as an autonomous Agent or IC. * Default - This will list how the action (that the Program replaces) is usually done. Some Programs do not have an equivalent method that can be used in place of the Program. For example, in the case of complicated Command Device instruction sets: while you can probably reasonably replicate the operation of a toaster, it would be beyond the abilities of a Hacker to perfectly emulate the instruction set of a pastrami-making ServerBot drone. Analyze programs Skill Test: Logic + Data Search Browse Most data searches take some amount of time, from minutes to days depending on the scope of the search. But if you want information right NOW (maybe because the local security goons are sending some lead presents your way), a Browse program can get it for you. To achieve the kind of speed needed to Browse an entire node's worth of data in a single Complex Action, the scope of the command is limited to a single node, at "Connect" range. * Range - Connect * Duration - Instant * Test - Opposed by System + Firewall. Net Hits determine the relevance of the information. A tie means that the information is there, but you cannot access it with the Browse Program (borderline failure); on the bright side, you also don't get a bunch of useless data to sift through. 1+ Hit means that you get some of the information, but it is fragmented or you only have part of the data. 4+ Hits means you get all of the information you needed (and no cruft), or you can positively determine that the information that you need is NOT in the node. 6+ Hits means that not only you get the information that you need, but you get links to related information in other datastores, or you may even get leads to where the data might be found, if it is absent in the node. * Agent - It can also perform searches for you while you are "AFK", based on parameters that you set during the search. In theory, you can load this program and have it run by IC on your node, which does a Browse on the intruder's PAN for specific information. This is similar to the "Watcher IC" from past editions of Shadowrun. Maybe you want to know what sort of cyberware the intruder has or what sort of pie recipes that the intruder has come across... * Default - Usually, this requires a Logic + Data Search Extended test, with a threshold prorated by difficulty and an interval based on scope. Track This program is designed to track down a persona icon (i.e. Semi-autonomous Knowbot or another Hacker) Command programs Skill Test: Logic + Computer Command (Device) This is the generic catch-all program category for any instruction set that a device has for its daily operations. From the algorithms that determine how long a microwave needs to nuke a burrito to the complex instructions given to automated drones to build a vehicle, this is the program that is run to perform the basic operation of a device. Almost all devices have this program running specifically for the device, and all simple electronic devices with a Rating 1 System ONLY have this program running. Each device has a separate and distinct Command program (i.e. Microwave Command program, Car Building Drone Command program, etc.). When hackers use this program, they can do one of two things: Upload a brand new instruction set so that the device does unexpected things like overloading or shutting down or making better coffee (which would be unusual for a cuisinart), or attempt to override a basic function of the device and have it perform outside of its usual parameters. Special Technomancer Rules: Technomancers only need to learn a single Command Complex Form to command any simple device. They simply can talk to the device, and it somehow listens. Edit (Media) This Command program represents any tools used to modify, add, or subtract data in a cohesive fashion, from text editors to graphics to video/trideo feeds. While Edit cannot be used to edit an intruder's icon, it can be used reactively by IC to delete contents of particular datastores. Communications programs Skill Test: Logic + Electronic Warfare Decrypt Encrypt Scan Sniffer Cybercombat programs Skill Test: Logic + Cybercombat Cybercombat programs are used to damage either icons or personas. Some of them have additional effects, while others are designed to simply crash an icon/persona. Attack Black Hammer Blackout Data Bomb Exploit programs Skill Test: Logic + Hacking Exploit programs are often used to provide a "quick and dirty" solution to the usual hacking methods (which often take hours, if not days). They tend to be "libraries" of known exploits and social engineering techniques to crack most commercial systems. Admin Access While this program is Sustained, the hacker is treated as if they had Admin access to a single connected node. Often called "SINner" or "Carte Blanche" or other colorful names. Raffles This program is designed to brute force Keypads and other alphanumeric-based locks. Because it only deals with sequences of numbers and letters, the speed of cracking is much improved over standard hacking methods. Stealth Spoof Resonance Forms (Technomancer) Resonance Forms are special tasks analogous (but not identical) to programs that can only be used by a living persona. Technomancers, depending on tradition, can use either Charisma, Logic, or Intuition to "cast" their Resonance Forms. The base skill used to run a Resonance Form is always their Base Attribute + Resonance + Appropriate Skill. Bonuses to Cracking Skill Group or Electronics Skill Group skills from Magic or Cyberware/Bioware do NOT apply to this roll, as Technomancer abilities transcend both magic and machine. For example, an Encephalon does not provide bonus dice and Dynomitan (Augmentation, p90) does not provide bonus +1 dice pool to Intuition-based Technomancer traditions. Complex Forms Any of the regular programs usable by Hackers can be learned as a Complex Form. They are treated as programs with a rating equal to the Technomancer's Resonance. They cost 3 Build Points at Character Creation or 5 Karma after Character Creation. Note that for Technomancers, some of the programs are redundant to learn as a Complex Form. Also, Technomancers get a free Biofeedback Filter complex form equal to their Willpower, per canon. Compiling Forms Decompiling Forms = Putting It All Together = The Maglock Litmus Test The Datasteal Legwork